The Failed Pixl
by InTheAshAndDust
Summary: She had roamed through worlds, unsure of who she was and where she came from. The more she tried to remember, the more those memories slipped from her grasp. She has a few memories, and she's made some along the way. Even if she knew her own past, though, there was no way to know what sort of future she would come to have.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mimi and all characters and events from Mario games do not belong to me. They are the property of Nintendo.**_

* * *

I am nothing, no one, and I belong nowhere.

I've forgotten how long I have roamed these worlds. The days blur together, possibly to form years. How many years, however, I could not possibly guess.

My memory was spotty at best. I have a few memories, the most prominent of which was just a vision of fire. It is a blaze that was wild and untamable, that formed walls higher than anyone dared to traverse. People ran to and fro, begging, pleading, _screaming._ Some seemed to know it was in vain, and sat as the sky came falling down. The bells tolled and thunder shook the ground. The most piercing screams and wails had pierced the air. I remember heat and then the _burn,_ the _smell,_ the _pain._ Then, there was a shrieking whistle that met my ears and all goes black.

That was my clearest memory. The rest before that was unclear to me. Those memories were glimpses of people, of places. The more I tried to make sense of them, the more they seemed to slip from my grasp. Men and women appeared in my dreams, though I didn't know them. Days pass by as I roam, struggling to grasp any semblance of my past.

I was nothing, no one. I belonged nowhere. Yet, here I was.

I had been sitting at the very edge of the street, sheltered from the most part from the pedestrians that would soon crowd the streets. I had tapped my metal fingers idly on the wood of a vendor stall, occasionally running them over the grooves in the wood. The utilitarian magic that thrummed through my body allowed me to feel the rough texture of the stall. I watched the skies fade from a deep indigo into dawn, with lilac and orange beginning to paint the morning sky. I knew, from sitting here for some while, that this place, this world, was a beautiful place that radiated life and color even at night.

I pulled my fingers away from the stall to survey them. They were just as I had come to remember them. A dark grey metal with only a little bit of sheen in the light, jointed and sectioned off much like a wooden doll's body would be. The fingers were pointed and sharp, a bit spider-like in appearance. I glanced at my feet, which rested on the worn cobblestone streets. Dark metal, jointed, and a bit pointed, similar to knight's armor. I did have toes, however. They had been carefully sculpted and separated, though they would ultimately be unnoticeable unless one looked closely. The carefully made toes would certainly allow me to wear cute sandals, though. Should I ever get to a point that I could get a pair or two. Or ten.

I watched silently as the citizens of this small town in this very big world exited their homes and made their way down the street. The goods they carried were in wooden boxes and baskets, ready to be placed on the counters and in the bins of the vendor stalls on this market street. I watched as more and more people gathered in the marketplace and began to start the day anew.

The magic unfolded before my eyes.

Item after item filled the vendor stalls. In one, jewelry of all kinds was carefully displayed. Beads, gems, precious metals all woven together to make lovely bracelets, necklaces, earrings, and rings. In another, cloth bags were being hung and displayed. Tonics, potions, soaps, and perfumes were set out for customers to try. Glass ornaments lined the counter of a stall far away from me while the one across from it appeared to have various trinkets. A young boy stood, proudly showing off his collection of items that granted various abilities; Fire Bursts, Shooting Stars, Mighty Tonics, and Courage Shells, amongst other things, lined his counters along with a stack of Catch Cards. One man was displaying his rugs as a young woman began to stock various sorts of candies in her stall. The smell of baking bread and sweet sugar met my nose as someone I assumed to be the baker walked out from a small building and started to set up their own stall just outside of it. A butcher carefully displayed options for meat in front of his shop. A rather large stall had begun to put ripe produce, colorful fruits and vegetables, into bins and bags for display. A small part of me hoped that tangerines would find their way into one of the bins, the sweet juicy fruit surfacing to the front of my mind from my scattered memories.

The cozy town's marketplace had begun to explode with life as the sun rose and the people did as well. Even through the smell of pastries, I could smell the spices that were in bowls just a few stalls down. It seemed breakfast had approached, as more scents of cooking meat, baking bread, and the faint smells of cooking peppers reached my nose. If my stomach could properly growl, it likely would. The rumble caused by the magic in my core, however, echoed the feeling I vaguely remembered. Hunger. Breakfast could wait just a little while longer, though.

I turned my attention to another vendor with several women crowded around it to prepare it. What I saw stopped my magic metal heart.

Dresses. Dresses upon dresses upon dresses. Pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange, and red in all shades. Silvers, greys, golden hues, whites, blacks, and browns joined the rainbow assortment of clothes. Some were short, others long. Sheer dresses, flowing dresses, thick wool dresses. Tulle, silk, velvet, wool, linen, cotton, satin, and chiffon dresses. Intricate patterns, delicate embroidery, flattering cuts of cloth. They were all beautiful.

Much unlike the shapeless grey tunic I wore now. It barely reached my mid-thighs and it was not, in any way, beautiful, luxurious, or even flattering. How comfortable it was could be put up for debate as well.

I sighed. I was vain, and I couldn't deny it. It was vanity that caused me to so desperately want one of those lovely dresses. No, I _yearned_ for one. What was the harm in a little vanity, anyway? Just one dress. Just one beautiful thing to own and be proud of. Just one thing out of all of my _nothing._

I sank back, leaning against the stone wall of the building behind me. I was surrounded by jewels, dresses, and sweets. A slow smile spread across my face as I briefly pushed the thoughts of dresses from my mind and surveyed the citizens. There were several boys around my age, or what I assumed to be around my age since I still could not quite remember it, were scattered throughout the market. Many were attractive, to say the least, some of them tall with memorable faces, broad shoulders, and strong arms in addition to smooth voices.

I was surrounded by jewels, dresses, sweets, _and_ hot boys.

Perhaps I could find a way to stay for a while.

I sat there quite a while longer, simply content to watch, until the sun was high in the sky, climbing towards the very top. Eventually, I pulled myself up to stand. My metal legs and arms creaked at the sudden movements. I then began to walk down the cobblestone street, my feet making minimal noise against the stone. I'd taught myself to walk gingerly on hard surfaces, to avoid the clanking of my feet against the ground.

I glance over at the window of the bakery. I see my reflection staring back at me as well as various sorts of bread that sat on the other side of the glass. My face was still the light shade of green, just like my slender neck as well as my thin torso, which was hidden beneath the blob of grey fabric that was my dress. My hair was still a darker green, untied and long enough to hit my shoulder; it was a little tangled, but that was to be expected with hair that curled in wild patterns and odd angles. My eyes were large and black, my nose small, and my lips plump and a slightly darker green than my face. My slender limbs were long and a dark grey, jointed like a doll's.

I surprised I didn't look worse, didn't look dirtier. I certainly felt like it. I looked forward to a bath, or at least a chance to wash off the grime that had appeared on my form.

"Terrance! Get out here!"

I whirled around to face the door of the bakery, where the older man I had seen setting out pastries before was beckoning for someone to come to the door. Likely whoever this Terrance was.

A teenage boy in plain clothes and an apron came to the door, a confused expression on his face. He stepped outside as the older baker jerked his head in my direction and lightly pushed him towards the vendor stall. The older man in white then quickly stepped inside, giving the boy an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before swiftly shutting the door.

The boy looked over at me, giving me a clear view of his light periwinkle skin as well as his long, messy indigo hair tied into a ponytail and eyes of the same dark hue. He was decently tall and he appeared to be older than my estimate of my age, based on the strong jaw and broad shoulders. He gave me a nervous smile as he awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. This Terrance was very, very cute.

Then it hit me. Was this because of me? Did the older man shove this boy out her to talk to _me?_

 _Perhaps this was my lucky day._

I flashed him a pretty smile before approaching the counter where the pastries and bread were displayed. I shoved down my worry over the grey cloth that swallowed my body, the grime that had started to appear on my face, and my tangled, messy hair. I had a boy to woo, and I wasn't going to let those things stop me, even if they should.

"Hi," I said after a moment, still smiling. I'd give him the one thing that I always knew about myself, without any doubt regarding it. My name. "I'm Mimi, but you can call me Mimikins if you want. What's your name, cutie?" I asked with a giggle, despite knowing it already. I absentmindedly twirled a lock of my dark green hair around my finger, momentarily forgetting about the fact that my limbs were metal.

"Terrance," the boy said before a dark blush formed over his cheeks. He must have realized I called him cutie. I was definitely being honest, though. I savored that blush on his face as he continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mimi."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," I replied, coyly tilting my head and batting my eyelashes at him.

He seemed to be realizing I was far too much for him as the blush spread to the very tips of his ears. He started to stammer before finally being able to get an intelligible sentence out.

"U-uh, is there s-something I-I can get for y-you, Mimi?" he asked.

I almost froze entirely. I'd forgotten how little money I had. I only had a few coins to spare. _Coins_. I hated coins, especially when there were very, very few of them. I had decided some time ago I much preferred a currency that could pay for _lots._ Unfortunately, I had no such thing on me.

But pastries and cute boys would be so worth it. There were few better things, especially when they were in the same place.

"How much for a cinnamon roll and a croissant?" I asked. I figured pure sweets shouldn't be the first thing I ate today. Hence the croissant.

"Usually that would be 25 coins," Terrance started to say. Oh. _Oh._ I don't think I have that much. Before I could balk at the price or say anything else, however, he continued. "But I don't think my boss will mind too much if I give them to you at half price, 12 coins."

I blinked in surprise. I could pay 12 coins. I might even have a few left over.

"I…Are you sure?" I asked after a moment.

"Of course. You're a pretty lady, and you can consider it my gift to you," he said, wearing a slightly more confident smile.

I smiled and blushed despite myself as I fished out the coins form the pocket of my dress (the only good thing about it is the pockets) and place them on the counter for him. He then slid a croissant and a cinnamon bun towards me.

"Have a great day," Terrance said with a small wave as I scooped them up, readying myself to devour them as soon as I wasn't in front of the bakery boy.

"You too," I answer, starting to walk away. I start to make my way down the street when I hear his voice again.

"Wait! Mimi!" he called and I turned around to face him. "Will….Will I be seeing you around again?"

I smile coyly once more as I start to turn, looking over my shoulder. "I certainly hope so."

A wide grin settles on his face even as a deep blush covers his cheeks once more.

I walked away from the bakery stall, devouring the croissant as well as the cinnamon roll as soon as I was out of the boy's sight. When I had finished, I had a feeling I made some very obscene smacking noises as I sucked the last bit of cinnamon and frosting from my fingers. That was _delicious._ I'd have to find a way to make some money while I was here. Mostly to get sweets, but I definitely wanted to buy a dress and freshen up. If I had the effect that I did on him while I was like this, I could only imagine how stunned he'd be when he sees me in a nice new dress and my hair clean. I was going to savor tormenting that adorable, nervous boy into a blush as much as possible, because I was definitely going to stay here a while if I could help it.

I continued to wander, away from the market to other parts of the small town. Perhaps I could find a place to stay, or even a job. I'd need one, no matter how much I would hate it, if I was going to stay here.

I strolled through the streets, coming close to a dead end alley. I would have passed it without a second thought if I hadn't heard a soft "mew" sound from it.

Was there a kitten in there? I carefully approached the alley, entering it and trying to sift through the trash piled up to find the cat.

I heard another meow, deeper in the alley. I moved towards where I heard it, closer to the dead end. I searched for any sign of the kitten, continuing to sift through garbage, doing myself no favors when it came to how I smelled. I stood up straight with a sigh, pursing my lips as I tried to figure out where it was.

Then I heard it. I was the last thing I heard before I was hit.

"Hello, little girl."

A dark figure leapt from the trash.

I was knocked from my feet.

And my metal body slammed into the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

The force vibrated through my body, my head slamming into the stone wall, before I crashed to the ground.

My form ached with a phantom pain. Then I felt it. The spike, the pulse of magic rippling through the metal. It urged me to take on my other form, the form that was the original design for my body.

I had learned, not long after I awoke with no memories other than my name and the vision of fire and panic, that this body's current design was an afterthought. This living chunk of metal and magic that was _me_ was meant to be something else. A weapon, perhaps, based on what I had learned from roaming and encountering far too many cruel people.

That man, the one I often saw in my dreams and saw when I first woke up, was the one who had made that weapon, that tool, and eventually, me. That man with green skin much darker than mine, short emerald hair peppered with grey, those sad grey eyes, and the first signs of old age and stress on his face had made me; that man had looked at me with such sadness, such guilt and grief, and a soft warmth in his eyes that I did not understand.

This form remembered that original design well, especially when I was in trouble. Now, the magic that sustained me was demanding that I let it take that other form so I could be safe. So I could teach these people a lesson.

I ignored the pounding and tingling sensations that came with the demands of the magic that coursed through me. I slowly lifted my head to see who or what my attacker was.

"Oh, look. The freak's already awake," a male voice said. A middle aged man. Deep orange skin, short crimson hair, and age lining his face. Another person stood close by; I recognized their shape to vaguely be the figure that leapt from the trash. Reptilian with a pointed face, yellow scales, and a shell on their back. _A Koopa Troopa_ some corner of my mind helpfully supplied. Another, far smaller, form was situated close to my head. _Wait, did this group lure me in here with_ kitten noises _?!_

"Hey, little girl, we don't know what you were thinking coming here," the orange-faced man said, "but we don't appreciate whatever in the Underwhere you're supposed to be coming into our town." He gestured at my metal limbs, as if to explain what he meant; of course, I had forgotten. I had forgotten that I did not fit in their world. The man then crouched down to my level, a sick grin slowly forming on his face. It revealed yellowing, rotting teeth that I most certainly did not want any closer to me.

"Good news is, though, you can make it up to us. Give us all your money," the Koopa said, a snarl curling on her face. "Do that, and maybe you'll make it outta here with all ya pieces."

My core was pulsing in my chest, magic sparking though my limbs even as a lay still. I slowly try to shake my head.

"I don't have much money left," I admitted, hating how pathetic I sounded as I lay before these people. Ignoring the shocks of magic running through my body was getting harder and harder to do.

"Pff, that's a lie. You think we didn't see you? You were chatting up bakery boy back there and paid for your cute little pastries," the third form said. I glance at them to see they are squatty, with big feet, no arms, and teeth protruding from their mouth. _Goomba_ my mind supplied again. "Unless, of course, you ripped him off. And if you ripped off the baker, I bet you might have stolen some things when people weren't looking. The boy saw you, so you couldn't just snatch something and leave."

I tried harder to shake my head now. "No, no, that's not what happen-."

"Liar," the Koopa hissed. "Cut the bullshit. Beggin' for mercy and feedin' us lies ain't gonna make this easier on ya. You are worthless and pathetic and you don't belong here, dollie. Got it? So give us your money, and get the heck out. Or do you want us to beat it outta ya?"

At my lack of response, beyond my eyes widening, the three before me grinned. The middle aged man stood to his full height, reared his leg back, and kicked me hard in the stomach. The _bang_ echoed through my body as the man cursed.

"What are you made out of?" he snarled. He hauled me up by the collar of my dress, forcing me to face him.

I didn't hear anything else that was said; the roar in my head, from the power coursing through me, drowned it out. I vaguely registered the fists and feet that hit my face, my stomach, my chest. My head might have slammed against the wall once, though I no longer cared.

 _They were cruel. Cruel, cruel, cruel. And they will pay._

The beckoning of the magic in my core could no longer be ignored.

My lips slowly curled in a sinister smile that stretched across my face. I couldn't help the laugh in my voice as I spoke.

"You dummies have made a very, very big mistake," I declared. I pulled on the magic in my core before jerking my head sharply to the right.

I knew that my eyes were now entirely black. A few worlds ago, I'd changed forms in front of a smooth lake, able to see my reflection change before whirling on my enemy.

I vaguely heard the gasps from the three as I was released. Then my world began to spin, my head twirling on my neck, unlocking the mechanisms that allowed me to achieve my other, my first, and my true form.

My magic spread out, reaching beyond my body and sensing the energy around me. I wanted, someday, to properly learn to use this magic. I always felt like I could do more with it, was meant to do more with it, that use it to switch between two forms, sense my opponents, and very rarely, travel between worlds. For now, however, I was more than happy with using it for only the first two reasons.

My head stopped, resting at an awkward angle only a machine could survive. I felt the panels split open at last and felt those six, long spider-like legs shoot out from the back of my neck and my upper back. I set them on the ground and slowly lifted the rest of my body into the air. I closed my eyes; with the magic sensing for me, I hardly needed them.

My three attackers had begun to flee, screaming of monsters, but the grin stayed on my face.

I then spoke again with a sing-song tone, my voice now something sinister and mechanical. I chanted the words, the name, that I hoped would one day haunt every one of their dreams.

 ** _"Mimimimimimimimimimimi."_**

And then, I gave chase.

The spider-like legs carried me farther than I could have gone on my usual two feet. As a result, even as they ran, I caught up to my three attackers. I chased them through the streets, just a few blocks over from the marketplace that I had been in not too long ago. I paid it no mind, as those people no longer mattered. All that mattered were the three I was chasing.

They cut a corner in an attempt to lose me, but it hardly hindered me. They weaved in and out of streets, through the narrow spaces between buildings.

I did not care to play games with them.

 _They were cruel, and they will pay for it._

I briefly stopped, gingerly testing my ability to climb onto the roof of a low building before clambering onto it. I opened my eyes and allowed my magic to spread, searching for them.

Just a street over, trying to weave between stone buildings.

The smile does not leave my face as I leap from this roof to another, the tips of my spider legs hitting the roof with loud thuds _._ I skittered over the rooftops, leaping over gaps to reach my targets again.

Then I feel something slam into my back. _Hard._ Phantom pain sparked over my back. It felt as if, somehow, I had been sliced open and the wound had then been set on fire.

I whirl on this new attacker, a snarl on my face and my eyes still open. I saw several of the town's citizens grouped together, watching me with terror in their eyes. I leapt down from the roof, slowly approaching the group.

I searched for any sign of the attacker, probing to find who had struck me and with what.

They were a threat, whoever or whatever they were. My magic had probed, searching for the attacker, only to find ripples. Ripples of magic, both similar and very much unlike my own. It was a power not of this world.

I was about to focus my magic, so that I could find this attacker. I paid dearly for my distraction.

My metal spider legs were knocked out from under me. The three original attackers and a few braver civilians had managed to knock my feet out from under me, one using a baseball bat, a few others yanking them out from under me, while the rest ran into them.

I had paid dearly for that distraction.

I fell back, my body crashing into the building I had been standing on top of before I had been hit. A sharp ache burned through my form, making me hiss through my teeth.

I tried to pull myself to my feet, opening the eyes I had not realized that I had closed. The legs of my true form strained as I desperately tried to stand again. The citizens approached me, many with weapons in hand. I could not help shrinking back, fear clouding my thoughts. I couldn't stand, I was outnumbered, and I was in such pain it was possible I was injured and leaking magic.

A citizen ran toward me.

I didn't think twice before flinging a hand up, my magic wild before focusing in my desperation. A wave of ruby red and dark pink magic arched from my motion, flinging back the townspeople.

I then doubled over, my hands and knees braced against the cobblestone streets. My magic was frantic, trying to mend the wounds in my form, despite it being metal and machine. I felt my spider-like legs shoot up before folding themselves back into their compartment, through the panels in my neck and back. The panels close and I feel my head right itself. I grimace as my magic dances along my metal exterior.

I look up to see fear etched into the faces of the townspeople. They did not see that some of their own had attacked me, tried to brutally beat me and rob me. No, they saw only me. I was the monster.

They believed I was the monster.

Just like all the others, in the worlds before this one.

They would not want me here. They will hunt me to the very fringes of their world, just to ensure I was destroyed. I needed to leave, now. They were distracted, afraid, and shocked. They would not stay that way long. I knew that all too well.

So much for my plans of staying here a while.

I slowly rose to my feet, the townspeople staring at me as I stared back.

Then I ran. My feet pounded against the ground, the sound of metal hitting stone echoing throughout the streets. It mixed with the clamor of the marketplace that was just a street over. It now felt like years ago that I had sat on that street and watched the sunrise, watched the market slowly come to life.

It would be nice to, just once, find a world where the pretty things did not hide all that was ugly.

I heard a yell of "Get her!" behind me and whatever else was said, I tuned out. I needed to get out. I needed to escape.

So I ran, street after street, desperate to find a safe place where I could concentrate and escape this world entirely.

It was a shame, really. I had seen so little of this world, done so little. Now, I had to leave.

So much for seeing Terrance again.

Not like he'd want to, anyway, if he saw me in my true form or heard about the incident later.

Ultimately, I did not matter. I knew that.

But it would be nice, to find a place I belonged.

Because no matter where I went and how many people I told my name too, it was always the same. I was no one, nothing, and I belonged nowhere.

I continued to run, the buildings growing further apart the signs of a thriving town vanished. Soon, all signs of that town vanished.

Just as I would soon.

The cobblestone streets gave way to gravel and eventually dirt. At that point, I strayed from the road to step on grass. I slowed to a jog and then a walk, making my way towards the woods. At first, it was simply scattered trees. I saw, however, that the deeper I went, the darker the forest became. Eventually, I came to a stop, deeming it safe enough to survey the damage done to my body. I slid a hand into my hair, carefully prodding at the back of my head. Then I checked along my neck and back, taking extra care as sparks of pain flared where I had been hit. Just what had I been hit by? Someone had been there, with a magic that was both familiar to me as well as incredibly bizarre.

I checked the front of my torso as well, probing for dents or splits in the surface. It seemed, thankfully, that the most of the hits had only damaged the surface. My head, neck, and torso were covered in a material that was malleable, and remarkably similar to organic skin. It meant that my magic also knew what to do with it. It could mend it and it would be good as knew. The injury on my back would take some time, of course, but there wasn't any lasting damage. Part of me wondered if that was intentional.

There wasn't any leaking, either, of that red and pink magic. That was very, _very_ good. Nothing was damaged internally. My core and its energy was perfectly intact and undamaged. It did seem, however, that it was a little depleted.

No doubt by that stunt I pulled, however unintentional it had been. I had, somehow, managed to focus my magic, however weakly, to throw the townspeople away from me. If I could do that, there was no telling what I would be able to do with full control over it and practice. For now, however, I would barely be able to use it. It would be busy mending what it could and trying to replenish itself after being used. Which meant I wouldn't be able to leave this world today, or perhaps even any time soon. I was stuck here until my magic was back to full power.

I sighed before tentatively touching the back of my head again. I winced as phantom pain arched from my head and down my back. While most of the hits hadn't been bad, there was definitely caving on the back of my head. It didn't seem deep, but I'd have to see someone capable of working on it, on _me_ , for it to be fixed. I'd have to be mindful of it for a while, it seemed.

Ultimately, I was alright. Minimal damage and my magic was nearly depleted. I'd have to wait and heal, as well as try to find someone that could work on reversing the dent in the back of my head.

I started to walk again.

I'd have to find a place to wait and rest. I needed to keep away from danger as much as possible while my body recovered. With any luck, the townspeople wouldn't follow me into the woods. Perhaps after seeing me run, it was unnecessary to come after me now. I could hope that was the case anyway.

I carefully treaded over the ground, though the soft dirt and grass muffled my steps as it was. I still walked gingerly, as a force of habit. If there was someone out here, I'd need to be quiet anyway.

Quiet, as it turned out, was the last thing I needed. Quiet led to my mind wandering, wondering what in all the worlds had happened to me. Why couldn't I remember who I was? That man, the one that made me and looked at me with such sadness and soft warmth; who was he? What had happened to me? I knew, faintly, that I had not always been like this. I had not always been made of metal and magic. I did not know what specifically I had _been_ , though. I simply knew that it was not this.

And what was that magic that I sensed? It was not of this world, I knew that. I couldn't put my finger on it.

I was snapped from my thoughts as movement caught my eye.

I quickly hid behind the nearest tree, peering around it to see where the creator of such movement had gone. I scanned over the trees and bushes, searching.

There it was.

I silently watched as a woman strolled through the woods, weaving between trees. Her long skirt brushed over the ground, the blue fabric decorated with white, grey, and black details billowing as she walked. Her steps hardly disturbed the forest around her, despite the skirt trailing behind her as she walked. Her simple smoky grey blouse was tucked into her skirt, the sleeves loose before tightening at her wrists. A thin light brown cord was tied around her waist and the ends dangled at the front of her skirt. A faded black cloak was flung over her shoulders and the hood raised over her head, obscuring any finer details of her appearance. It gently flapped behind her in the light breeze.

I gently pulled at the magic at my core before using it to probe, cautiously using it to investigate.

I physically flinched and jerked back my magic, softly hissing through my teeth at what I found.

She was a deep, deep well of raw, ancient power. Also not quite of this world, I noticed. But her own power far dwarfed mine, and it had been honed with time as well, it seemed. I was a weak child both in comparison when it came to our magic, and likely physically as well.

I had ducked behind the tree, trying to steel my nerves. I had escaped the townspeople only to find myself in a forest with a very powerful being. Of course, I'd have to stay a little longer so that my magic could replenish itself. I had to stay in this world with this powerful sorceress and a town of hostile people.

My luck seemed to have turned bad.

I slowly peered around the tree again, searching for any sign of the woman, only to find nothing.

Where was she? She was gone. I looked around again. Nothing. A tight knot formed in my stomach. Where had she gone? I was in a forest with a potentially hostile, very powerful sorceress, and I couldn't find her! _Where had she gone?_

I slowly moved out from behind the tree, my head jerking back and forth as I searched for the woman. Then I felt it. The well of power.

Right behind me.

"Looking for something, dear?"


	3. Chapter 3

I whirled around to face the woman behind me.

Her hood had been pulled back, revealing her features. Her skin was a deep indigo, age lining her face. The crow's feet, and faint lines under her eyes and around her mouth did not at all hinder her beauty, however. This was a woman who had aged gracefully and not an ounce of her beauty and vitality had been taken from her in the process. Her violet lips were thin, though still quirked in a knowing, if not mildly sinister, smirk. Her nose was sharp, her jaw defined, and her high cheekbones had even been sharpened with age. Her eyes were a pale lilac and long pointed ears extended delicately from the sides of her head. Her grey hair appeared to be a steely, metallic blue in the light and it was pulled into a low braid, a small circular ornament made of what appeared to be carved ivory and ribbon wrapped around the top of the braid. Chunks of her hair had come free form the braid, hanging freely or in loose loops that connected to the braid still.

I froze where I was. My mind was ringing all sorts of alarm bells. I could not recall what this woman was or what it was about her, beyond that ancient well of power, that set me on edge. But I knew she was not a being to be messed with.

"Well?" she asked, revealing long fangs as well as a second set of those sharp teeth. The rest of her pearly white teeth didn't appear to be dull either. "Have the stars got your tongue, girl?"

I manage to shake my head, though I was otherwise frozen. I couldn't speak. No words would come to me.

Before I could even consider speaking, I felt it. Her magic was prodding at mine and my core, feeling as if invisible hands were inspecting my soul. I felt a sudden heat come from me, my magic surging up, trying to throw up shields against the intruder. Despite its efforts, the walls my magic tried to build were easily torn down by the woman's own power. I didn't have the power to spare, after all that had already happened today. The woman before me, however, certainly did not have this problem. The woman watched me curiously through narrowed eyes as her own power continued to invade.

"Stop it," I demanded, struggling to keep my voice steady as a chill crept through the metal of my body. My nearly depleted power continued to fend off the woman as best it could.

Her magic managed to pry further until my core gave a short burst of power in attempt to remove the foreign power. The woman seemed to graciously comply, as all at once, the pressure that had been building in my chest and in my head was gone. I stumbled back and I don't doubt that I would have gasped for breath if I wasn't made of metal.

The old woman took a step closer, her skirt brushing lightly over the ground as she approached.

"Are you going to answer? What are you doing out here?" the woman said, the smile on her face suddenly shaper and crueler with whatever knowledge she had gained from me. I hoped it didn't feel like that when I probed with my own magic. It was also quite likely she had done it on purpose.

"I'm leaving that stupid town behind. Now, sorry to bother you, but it would be just super if I could leave now," I reply, taking a step back before deciding that putting as much distance between me and this woman as possible. I quickly turn, about to run, when she speaks.

"What has that town done to wrong you? Most don't come here unless they see exactly what those people are," the woman asks me. I stop, staying silent. "Especially girls like yourself," she continues.

At hearing this, I turn to face her again, though I'm far more on edge that I was before.

"And what," I start, "exactly do you mean by that?"

"You aren't from around here, are you?" she asked, seemingly ignoring my question. She stepped closer once again, worn brown leather boots peeking out from her skirt as she walked. She watched me with a tilted head and curious, narrowed eyes.

"You could say that," I answer slowly after a long pause of silence between us.

"I don't mean you aren't from this, ah, _'neck of the woods,'_ as they say. I mean, you aren't from here at all, are you? You are from another world entirely," the old woman stated. It hadn't been a question, to check if she was right. No, _she knew._ Whatever she had found in my core had told her as much.

The old woman smiled, thin violet lips curling at the ends as her gaze remained predatory.

"You and I are much alike in that way."

I didn't speak for a while, silence falling between us again as I watched her with wide eyes. I narrowed them, regarding her warily, before speaking again.

"And why would that matter?" I ask.

"I think that, perhaps, we could make a deal of sorts, you and I," the woman began. "You managed to travel to this world in some way or another, likely with that magic of yours." She gestured toward my chest, where my core was, as if to make her point. The knowing gaze she still regarded me with unsettled me, making me wonder if there was something more she had learned about me. Things that I could still not remember.

"If you assist me a few tasks, I'll provide you with shelter to recover in as well as the, ah, finished products of our labors," the woman continued.

"And the catch?" I reply. Such things did not come for free, I'd learned. There was always a price to be paid.

The wicked smile on her face seems to grow larger, if that were possible. "It is one of the tasks I require of you. Once my work here is done, I wish to leave this wretched world. I've spent far too long here as it is."

I was standing in front of this woman, with all of her imposing power, as she more or less said she needed, or at least wanted, my help. I was amazed to realize this was true. What could I possibly accomplish for her that she could not do herself? Beyond travel between worlds. I guessed that she was unable to do that, if she was asking _me_ to do it for her.

Or, perhaps, she simply wanted my assistance. Perhaps she saw something in me that she could nurture, or assist, instead of use. Perhaps she was unlike all those I had met before her. Perhaps she did not intend to use me, did not intend to be as cruel as many had been before her.

Or perhaps, she was no different and was that much worse because she had made me believe otherwise.

I needed time, however, to recover from today. I needed shelter, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to spend time helping an old woman, no matter how powerful. Would it? I could give her the benefit of the doubt, take advantage of this opportunity while I could, and be on my way again when the deal was fulfilled.

"What do I call my new partner?" I asked, a small smile creeping onto my face.

"Indilette," the old woman said, mirroring my smile. "And your name?"

"Mimi."

She gave a single nod in acknowledgement before turning from me. She walked on through the forest, skirt and cloak ghosting over the ground. She beckoned me with her hand, not turning to face me as she weaved through trees. Then, slowly, I began to follow her into the darkness deep within the forest, my metal feet treading lightly across the soft ground. The two of us walked through the forest, into the darkness of the forest, together.

 _I heard the shuffling of pages, the faint musk of old books and the tang of metal hitting my nose. I stood in a relatively small workshop, a few half-made contraption laying on the tables with various blueprints scattered on the tables and walls. Tools littered the area as well, but most notably, pages upon pages of documents were laid in piles and scattered about the room. Books were stacked haphazardly, often with those pages slid inside them or laid on top of them. It was these pages and books that stood out to me._

 _The man was there. The man with vibrant green skin, emerald green hair streaked with silver, and soft, warm grey eyes framed with glasses stood before me. His back was turned from me, however, as he poured over some of the books and documents that lay before him. He had been searching for something, but I couldn't recall what._

 _I slowly approached, peering around him._

 _There was document that caught my attention. It had an illustration of a book, a rather old one it seemed, with a black cover. The rest of the details were lost to me, distorted and indistinct, but I knew, somehow, that a dress of a similar design would look absolutely lovely._

 _"What is that?" I asked the man, pointing toward the illustration. I had said something else, called him something. I don't know what it was I called him, but he responded all the same._

 _He turned to look at me, a faint smile on his lips._

 _"That's a book I've heard about. Many like to call it the…" the man's voice had continued, naming the book, but I couldn't understand what he had called it. I couldn't recall its name. The man continued despite this. "I'm trying to read about it, so I can find out if it has the information I need."_

 _"And what information do you need?" I asked, calling him again whatever I had before. Did it start with a "P"?_

 _"Information to build, sweetheart. I need to build, and once I have, we'll be able to get you anything you want. Just hold on a little while longer, Mimi."_

 _Those words sparked something, a feeling, a memory, of a different time. A time where I had felt incomplete as I lay on a table, staring up at the ceiling. I had been different then, so cold, and incomplete. The man had said the same thing, though his voice had been broken with sobs and desperation. "Just hold on a little while longer, Mimi."_

 _But that memory was fleeting, and gone as quickly as it had come. I stood beside the man again, just as I had before. He still looked at me warmly, those tears not yet staining his face as they eventually would._

 _"Hold on a little while longer, Mimi. Just wait, because I will bring prosperity to our people again."_

 _With these final words from him, the world faded to black._

 _Eventually, the world came back into focus. The scene was much the same, in that same workshop with the same man. That man, however, seemed for more worried now. His appearance was haggard and worn. More documents and books had piled up, spilling off the tables and onto the floor._

 _It seemed the man and I had been talking earlier, but I couldn't recall what about. The man spoke despite this._

 _"That was where it really began. Their actions helped bring about the downfall of our ancestors' empire. They had left soon after the creation of those tools was outlawed. The most powerful magic users left, taking with them the secrets of their people. They say their raw magic stained them like ink, their skin and hair mimicking the colors of the night sky. They had seemingly vanished into darkness, nowhere to be found. Some of their descendants, however, are closer than you might think. Do you remember that town, -?"_

 _He'd said the name of the town, though I didn't remember what it was. I nodded, despite not knowing what the name of the town was. I had known the name before, I was sure._

 _"Their descendants are just a town away from there."_

 _Who? I wanted to ask. Whose descendants?_

 _"They are the Others. The Tribe of-."_

My eyes snapped open, the dream gone in an instant. I struggled to recall the details of the dream, grasping desperately for the name he'd given me. The tribe of what? Shadows? Night? I couldn't recall, though it was on the tip of my tongue.

I groaned, dragging my fingertips over my face.

The dreams were memories and I knew it. I knew that my mind still recalled who and what I had been before I was _this._ But every time I had one, the details slipped from my fingers, and I was left with more questions than answers. It was a mess, really.

I did get something from it this time. I knew, just simply knew, that Indilette was one of those Others. She was part of that Tribe of Shadows, or whatever it was, or at least a descendant of them.

Perhaps that was why she set me on edge the way she did. She was undoubtedly powerful, if what that man had said was true. Dangerous as well, if her behavior was anything to go by.

But I was working with her now, and she was civil enough. She seemed to be a woman of little emotion and few words.

I could work with that though. It would make it easy to simply fulfill my side of this bargain before moving on.

Slowly, I pulled the blankets away from my form. My body was healed now, the magic having done its job. There was still a dent in the back of my head, but it wasn't severe. Not enough for me to ask Indilette if she would fix it. I don't think she'd even know how, though. If she did, it would be a surprise to me. She didn't seem the type to know much about machinery. Magic and life wisdom seemed more like something she'd be adept at.

That was based off what I could gather from her these past few days. This would be the morning of the fifth day staying with her.

Indilette had been mostly quiet, never once mentioning the tasks she'd wanted from me. I wasn't really complaining though. I had been comfortable and I had recovered from the attack. My magic was nearly replenished, if it wasn't already.

These few days had been nice, actually.

I'd gotten the chance to clean the grime from my body and even wash my hair.

After a bit of digging, I'd even found a new dress to wear that I liked far more than the grey sack I'd had before. It was still loose and flowing, though it cinched in at my waist, and it ended at my knees. It was a pale blue with intricate white details closet to the bottom of the skirt and around the neckline. A white bow was tied around the waist and the sleeves were short.

After leaving the warmth of the bed, I shed the plain white tunic I'd worn to sleep in and put on the blue dress. After carefully buttoning the back, I twirled about the center of the room. The skirt of the dress swirled around my legs, making me smile. Oh, how I'd missed such pretty things.

I felt wonderful. It was incredible what bathing and a new dress could do.

I turned to face the old vanity, smiling at my reflection. I was _clean_ and _beautiful._ My hair was even shiny and curled with new vitality after being washed. I briefly considered my reflection before deciding to search the drawers of the vanity. Perhaps there was some ribbon in here?

I grinned widely at finding strips of white ribbon that matched the bow on my dress.

I carefully brushed my hair before realizing I didn't really know how to make the bows to put my hair in pigtails. I remembered someone had always done it for me. I briefly pouted before deciding to carry the ribbon with me. Perhaps I could find something that would show me.

I couldn't help but feel giddy as I left the room to go to the small, round, wooden dining table. Indilette was already up, sitting at the table and sipping a hot liquid of some sort from her cup.

She must have heard me approach, because she turned to face me.

I saw her lilac eyes widen at seeing me, and she stared as I entered the room and moved about to get my own cup.

I glanced back at her to find she was still staring, an unreadable expression on her face.

I pause. Perhaps I should have asked if I could borrow the dress. I _had_ just taken something that didn't truly belong to me. She couldn't expect me to just wear that grey sack though, could she?

It seemed that Indilette had finally mastered her expression when she spoke.

"Come here," she said, beckoning me over with her finger. I slowly stepped toward her, the white ribbon still clutched in my hand.

When I stopped in front of her, she regarded me once again with that odd expression before holding out her hand.

I was about to protest when she spoke again.

"The ribbon. May I see it?" she said, her voice soft. The odd tone and face she wore prevented me from considering protesting. After a moment, I placed the ribbons in her outstretched hand, the white fabric stark against her indigo skin.

"Would you like pigtails?"

I blinked in surprise as Indilette stood. I must have stared for quite a while because Indilette was watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, um, yeah? I mean, yes," I said, stumbling over my words at first. "I'd like pigtails."

I stood completely still as the older woman carefully pulled my hair back from my face, made two pigtails with it, and tied the white ribbon around them to make bows. She pulled away, seeming to examine her work with that odd look still on her face, before nodding.

She pulled away entirely to sit down, allowing me continue on. I slowly reached up to touch my hair. A few shorter strands fell to either side of my face but the rest had been carefully pulled into pigtails. I gently touched the ribbons to find perfect little bows.

"Thank you," I said slowly before moving away from her. I moved about the small, simple kitchen to retrieve a small breakfast of bread, cheese, and berries as well as a cup of hot tea, though it had cooled from when Indilette had made it.

I had just sat down when the older woman spoke again.

"Where are you from?" she asked. I paused, at a loss for how to respond.

She pursed her lips at my lack of an answer.

"Do you have a family? A home in another world?" she asked, the bizarre soft expression long gone. I failed to answer again. After a period of silence, Indilette leaned forward on the table, crossed arms propping her up.

"Do you know anything about who you are and what you came from?" she asked with narrowed eyes. I stared at her with wide eyes before looking down at the table in front of me.

"No," I answered. What I knew was next to nothing, anyway.

"Good," she said eventually, making me look up. "The past is just a distractor. It something that other people, and even you, will try to use to define yourself. It doesn't matter. You should be whoever you choose to be, regardless of who you might have been."

I stared at Indilette with wide eyes, my mouth open in surprise.

A faint smile formed on the woman's lips. "So tell me, Mimi, who do you want to be?"

I tried to come up with an adequate response.

"Someone," I stated. I'd felt insignificant for so long, roaming theses worlds with only minimal contact. "Someone of importance. Someone with pretty dresses and riches. Someone who is adored and has the power to change these worlds," I continued. So many people, so many worlds of cruel people. Perhaps, it would take someone who had seen all that was ugly under the pretty veils to change that.

The sinister smile crept onto Indilette's lips. Slowly, she pulled a small glass vial filled with dark pink liquid from her pocket and placed it on the wooden table.

"What if I told you that this could allow you to be whoever you wanted to be?"


End file.
